In Patent Literature 1, a fuel injection valve to inject a fuel by operating a valve body for valve opening with an electric actuator is disclosed. Further, a fuel injection control device to control a valve opening time of a valve body by controlling a time for energizing an electric actuator and thus control an injection quantity injected per one time valve opening of the valve body is disclosed. A conduction time is set at a time corresponding to an injection quantity that is requested (requested injection quantity).
A conduction time (namely injection characteristic) corresponding to a requested injection quantity changes however by aging such as wear resulting at various parts of a fuel injection valve. In recent years therefore, development of a technology of estimating an injection quantity injected actually (namely actual injection quantity) by detecting a physical quantity, for example a terminal voltage change of an electric actuator, having a correlation with the actual injection quantity advances. According to the technology, a requested injection quantity can be corrected by a correction quantity corresponding to a deviation between an actual injection quantity and the requested injection quantity so as to eliminate the deviation. Consequently, a conduction time corresponding to the change of an injection characteristic by aging can be obtained and hence an injection quantity can be controlled with a high degree of accuracy.